¿Por que te la llevaste?
by Luthien4D
Summary: Datamon a secuestrado a Sora, quien podra rescatarla... Tai esta decidido a ir pero alguien más tambien esta interesado por el bien estar de Sora


Por que te la llevaste.  
Escrito por _ Sora_15_  
Capitulo 1.

* * *

- Por que me tenias que hacer esto, por que ella y no alguien mas, tenias que secuestrarla, después de que nosotros te ayudamos a escapar nos traicionaste y te la llevaste de mi lado  
  
El chico sigue meditando las opciones que tiene para ir con ella para estar a su lado no había ninguna, donde esta su amor había una barrera que le impedía pasar si el se acercaba su cuerpo en el mundo real iba a sufrir algún cambio.  
  
- Si tan solo Izzy me hubiera dejado ir por ella en este momento tal vez ya la tendríamos de vuelta pero no el siempre con su computadora tiene que decirme lo que tengo que hacer, pero realmente me salvo la vida creo que después de rescatarla tendré que ir y agradecerle si yo muero como podré decirlo lo que realmente siento asía ella, pero en que demonios estoy pensando en este momento lo mas importante es ir a rescatarla, si tan solo existiera una arma o algo por lo cual ir por ella.  
  
El chico se levanta no le importa nada estaba dispuesto en ese momento a ir a rescatarla al amor de su vida pero alguien que lleva rato viéndolo lo detiene.  
  
- A donde piensas ir  
- No te importa- le digo  
- Claro que me importa eres mi amigo no es así  
  
Me quedo pensando "amigo" en realidad el es mi amigo creo que si es lo mas cercano que tengo a un amigo.  
  
- Voy a ir por ella así que no me detengas ya he tomado una decisión  
- No te voy a dejar ir  
- No me importan tus advertencias tengo que ir  
  
Yo camino y no le preso atención fue en ese momento cuando él me toma por la camisa y yo hago lo mismo  
  
- Ya te dije que no pienso escucharte nada de lo que me digas me ara cambiar de opinión, ya he tomado una decisión  
- No te voy a soltar asta que reacciones  
  
Me suelto, y sigo caminando asta encontrarme frente a frente en donde esta presa en el momento en el que pienso dar un paso para seguir un golpe me deja tirado en el piso  
  
- Deja de molestarme no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras ella esta sufriendo hay adentro  
  
El no me dice nada solamente se queda hay mirándome me levanto intento continuar pero de nuevo un golpe de parte de el me vuelve a tirar al suelo, pera estas alturas realmente deseo devolverle el golpe pero en mi cabeza no hay lugar para nadie mas excepto esa chica.  
  
- Por favor comprende que tengo que ir es mi deber  
  
De nuevo el no dice nada así que yo continuo  
  
- Quiero que entiendas que yo no soy como tu no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras veo que las personas a mí alrededor sufren o están en peligro  
- Eso lo entiendo, pero también que tengo que ayudarte a entrar en razón por que eres mi amigo  
- Entonces dime por que no me dejas ir  
- Por que puede perder la vida en ese campo  
- No me importa con tal de ir con ella es mas que suficiente y rescatarla  
- Y que ganaras si la rescatas pero tu mueres ella te quiere a su lado tanto como tu a ella  
  
Me siento un poco apenado por las palabras que acaba de decir pero creo que son verdad además si yo muero que caso tendría ir, si no estaría con ella.  
  
- Entonces dime que piensas hacer no puedo dejarla hay sola  
- No te estoy diciendo eso que te parece si lo planeamos un poco con los demás y tal vez hallemos una buena manera de ir a rescatarla, mañana iremos por ella  
- No puedo esperar asta mañana tiene que ser ahora entiende  
- Bueno no te enojes amigo entiendo que no puedes estar si ella mas, yo lo entiendo muy bien  
- Que dijiste tú lo entiendes muy bien- justo en ese momento reacciono por que ese chico que esta delante de mi esta tan preocupado por ese acontecimiento- te gusta verdad  
  
Otra vez se queda callado odio que haga eso por que me tiene que dejar que me responda que si le gusta  
  
- Matt respóndeme te gusta Sora verdad...  
  
Y un nuevo día esta por llegar, y un chico de pelo alborotado sigue pensando lo que paso la noche anterior  
  
No puedo apartar lo que paso la otra noche Matt sé había quedado callado era lo que siempre así Matt cuando no quería responder pero en ese momento me tenia que responder el no quería, solamente se alejo de ahí dejándome con esa gran duda, pero hoy tendrá que decirme lo que realmente piensa no me importa lo demás en este momento la cosa más importante es saber si Matt esta enamorado de Sora después de eso si su respuesta es si dejare que el valla por Sora pero si no en ese momento iré por ella  
  
Es así como el chico de pelo alborotado mejor conocido como Tai se dirige a donde esta el chico de pelo güero tocando su armónica junto a Gabumon, Agumon estaba dormido así estaría mejor para poder hablar ellos dos solos.  
  
- Matt necesito hablar contigo a solas- dije volteando a ver a Gabumon  
- Esta bien Matt voy a ir con TK  
  
Después de que Gabumon se retira los dos se quedan callados asta que Matt rompe el hielo.  
  
- De seguro bienes a ver lo que paso la otra noche verdad  
- Si quiero que me respondas con la verdad  
- Pero que quieres que te diga  
- Sabes muy bien cual es la pregunta Matt te gusta Sora verdad  
  
De nuevo su produce un silencio, muy incomodo  
  
- Matt- pensando- por que te quedas callado estos momentos que estas así odio eso en ti, estos momentos que estas callado son eternos me encantaría que tu respuesta fueron que no pero...  
- Sí  
- Que dijiste- eso lo dije con un tono de tristeza, odio fue un montón de sentimientos que me llegaron de momento  
- Si esa es mi respuesta  
  
Lo agarro de la camisa tengo ganas de golpearlo asta cansarme pero me hice una promesa si su respuesta era si él iba a recatarla en ese momento lo suelto  
  
- Esta bien lo acepto, ve por ella  
- Que estas diciendo  
- Que vallas a rescatarla  
- Eres un estúpido y nunca cambiaras  
- Que estas diciendo todavía que te dejo ir por ella y me dices estúpido  
- Que a mí me guste no significa que ella me corresponda  
- Que quieres decir  
- Ella esta enamorada de ti, por eso tu tienes que ir por ella sí ella al verte se sentirá mas feliz que si yo fuera, así que ve con ella y dile lo que sientes no lo ocultes mas si te gusta dicelo  
- Pero por me dices eso  
- Mira yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad con ella por eso quiero que al menos sea feliz contigo si en ti esta su felicidad a mi no me importa me conformo con solo que ella este feliz con verla sonreír me ase feliz  
- Ya no quiero seguir discutiendo con él- pensando- esas ultimas palabras me hicieron ver la verdad, tal vez es cierto que él sea feliz con solo ver feliz a Sora, creo que Matt es demasiado fuerte mas que yo, por mi parte no me conformaría con verla feliz si no fuera conmigo

* * *

Notas:  
Hola como están todos espero que les guste este pequeño fanfic que en unos pocos días les escribiré el final si no les gusta bueno ya ni modo pero si quiere pueden mandarme algún comentario a sora_15@digimaniaca.zzn.com bueno también puede escribirme para decirme si les gustaría que escribiera alguna historia en particular que a ustedes les guste comedia, romance(entre quien), drama lo que sea

Por que te la llevaste


End file.
